The LEGEND Born
by LotsofFun22
Summary: The Story's main protangonist aIs oc named Aaron Chaos who is a insane sadistic sick wrestling character like Jimmy Havoc. Takes place during attitude era. Pairing:Trish Stratus x Aaron Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**A Legend Born**

 **Beware that this story takes place in Attitude Era so there will be divas such as Trish Stratus, Lita , Etc. And superstars such as The Rock John Cena Steve Austin also there will be a storyline with The Ministry Of Darkness.**

Aaron Chaos also known as 'The Ripper', The King of Chaos , or Aaron 'Jackknife' Chaos was a name that took the world of wrestling by storm . Chaos first debuted in PWG and from there he made his way to the top of impact wrestling as well as the NJPW becoming the longest reigning IWGP Heavyweight Champion and 5 time IWGP Tag Team Champion alongside his partner Jimmy Havoc that the WWE called and offered him to work with them .

So here he is getting in the plane to depart to New York City.

A Few Hours later.

Aaron Chaos real name Ash Crawford just landed at New York City airport also know this Mr. McMahon told him that he will be going to Monday night Raw straight were he will sign the contract and debut after that.

So Chaos headed straight for the Barclay's Center. Upon reaching there he told the security why he was there and without wasting time they sent him to Mr. McMahon's office.

This is where we find him now

"It's a great honor meeting with you ."

"No Mr. Chaos the pleasure is all mine".

"You honor me ".

"Now Mr. Chaos let's get to the point of why you are here shall we."

"Yeah sure."

"Mr. Chaos I, want you to work for the WWE, and if no problem I, want you to debut tonight on

Raw against a superstar of my choosing."

"It's all well and good but against whom shall I be debuting".

"You will a face our hardcore champion Bt. Gunn as I know that you are a hardcore person and

a sick sadistic insane mother f in the ring".

"Yes you are absolutely correct and I, will not disappoint you."

"Thank you Mr. Chaos pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure is all mine".


	2. Chapter 2

**So Guys I am back with another chapter of the legend born and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 2**

After talking with , Aaron was trying to find the locker room when suddenly he bumped into someone, after seeing who it was , it should be said he was surprised it was none other than the woman's champion Trish Stratus.

 **Trish's P.O.V**

Trish was on his way to her locker room when she suddenly bumped into someone now normally that wouldn't have peeked her interest but the fact that he was new and was handsome did it. She saw that the guy was about 5'10 in height he was very handsome along with having his hair in a spike and little in the front portion of his hair was red. So she did what any girl would do she started a conversation with him.

 _Hello I am Trish_

 **Normal P.O.V**

 _Hello Trish it's nice to meet you I am Aaron_

 _So are you new here because I haven't seen you before_

 _Yes I am a new signee by_

 _Hey Trish Can you tell me where the men's locker room is._

 _Yes its down the corridor to the left._

 _Thank you very much._

 _No its okay ._

 _Bye see you later._

 _Same to you too._

Aaron could not believe it he just talked with one of the hottest divas in wrestling today.

 **After a hour**

came to the locker room and saw the guy he needed to find.

 _Ahh Mr. Chaos just the guy I needed to find._

 _Hello nice to see you._

 _Mr. Chaos I came here to tell you that you will not be fighting Bt Gunn tonight instead you will be in a tag match along with Trish Stratus against Lita and Edge alright._

 _Its all well and good but may I know why the sudden change._

 _Well you see Her tag team partner Carlito was injured and I was thinking of a storyline with them so as he will not be here so I thought you will be the perfect candidate._

 _Okay when's my match._

 _It's in 15 minutes._

 _Alright I will be there._

 _ **15 minutes later**_

Aaron was in his ring attire was consisted of a black Jimmy havoc like face mask and black duster jacket he was having black leather gloves along with wrestling trousers and boots

half of the pant was red and boots from the knee was black and he was wearing a half sleeve black shirt with Chaos written on it with red.

 **In the Ring**

was talking with Edge and Lita and Trish.

 _Now as you can see that Trish does not have partner but that is not for long you see I found a guy who was willing to be his partner against you two mongrels so please everyone welcome the newest signee of WWE the Ripper , The King of Chaos, The Dungeon of Destruction , Aaron 'Jackknife' Chaos._

As soon as those words came out of Mr. McMahon's mouth the universe was on its feet cheering.

 **Music Psychotic Euphoria started playing**

 _Out came Aaron Chaos going steadily towards the ring._

He stopped at the front of the ring stared at Edge and went inside stood at Trish's side.

Edge being the arrogant one started trash talking about him.

Edge _listen here you rookie I don't care who you are but you are in my ring so do us all a favor and get out._

Lita _Yes Edge is right you should get out of the ring before you get hurt rookie._

Chaos having enough spoke up

 _I appreciate your concern Mrs. Rabid Fangirl and Mr. Should I know you._

 _You ungrateful little mongrel I am the rated R Superstar Edge not like a loser like you ever heard you me. But I having a big heart so tell me who are you before I kick your ass._

 _Ooo I am Aaron Chaos Mr. Rated R Pornstar._

Edge finally having enough punched him in the face.

What Aaron did next shocked everybody including Trish and . He took out a steeple gun and pinned him in the head making him fall on his butt

The Chaos took the microphone and said

 _Mr. McMahon you promised me a hardcore match tonight so why not convert this one into one._

said _A good a idea as any._

Then Chaos said loudly _So this match is going to be a Chaos fucking rules match . Ring the bell._

And with that the match went underway.


End file.
